2004-2005 Chawosaurian presidential election
<-2000 + 2007-> The Chawosaurian Comrade Presidential Election of 2004 to 2005 was a controversial election. An election between Jonathan Bismarck and Edward McCarthy. Bismarck sneaked won the delegation but loses the popular vote narrowly, Bismarck won 271 votes went two delegates resigned, leaving Bismarck 269, Michigan voted for Bismarck and then flipped to McCarthy to avoid controversy. It is widely compared to the 2000 and 2016 U.S. Presidential Election. In this election, Edward McCarthy became the first Republican in Chawosaurian History to have won the popular vote but failed to win the electoral college. McCarthy won the popular vote by 1,142,778 votes over Bismarck.This is the first Chawosaurian election since the 1919 Chawosaurian legislative elections that the losing team wins the popular vote despite being defeated. Background Comrade President Sequoia Wawetseka Sequoia MacKenzie's popularity was falling because of her support for President, George W. Bush and his disastrous Iraq War, which alienated her Libertarian, Populist, and Pacifist supporters, making her one of Chawosauria's most unpopular politicians. Sequoia's support for the Bush Doctrine also alienated Chawosauria nationwide, Chawosauria is an Isolationist nation, Sequoia's support for Bush's free trade agreements have also alienated Chawosauria as a Protectionist Anti-Trade Nation. Sequoia was no longer a favorite for Chawosauria and anywhere in the Posthuman Universe. Nominations All parties, including her party, the Comrade Democrats, went against Sequoia, bashing her and criticizing her mercilessly. Edward McCarthy, a Progressive Liberal Republican, and, the son of Glasgow McCarthy, the Liberal Pro-Union Republican who Sequoia beat in a headlock landslide in the 1996 Comrade Election, announced his candidacy for the Comrade Presidency. Jonathan Bismarck, a Conservative Democrat from Switzerland, announced his candidacy for the Comrade Presidency. Bismarck won the nomination in the spring of 2004, and McCarthy won the nomination the day Reagan died in 2004. Campaign Bismarck ran a Barry Goldwater style campaign, while McCarthy ran a Barack Obama style campaign, McCarthy called for Immigration Reform, Universal Healthcare, Equal Wages for both men and women, expansion of Labor Unions, and Social Liberal policies like protecting Abortion, legalizing same-sex marriage, and the ending of Discrimination based on sexual orientation, and gender identity. Bismarck ran a State's Rights campaign while tricking some Liberals into voting for him by running a Labor Unionist and Progressive campaign and called Sequoia a "Libertarian Democratic hog" mostly because she's a woman. Bismarck targeted Sequoia in a sexist manner but covered it up with Dog whistle politics. Sequoia was called by Bismarck and his right-wing supporters, "Mrs. Piggy", and "Mrs. Hog", some of Sequoia's former Liberal supporters called Sequoia dog whistle political names without even knowing they're sexist names. In the Comrade Presidential Debates, McCarthy was focused on the issues and Bismarck was focused pretty well, both of them attacked Sequoia in a monstrous way, and both candidates even criticized Sequoia's 14-year-old son and future Comrade President, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, for being a "spoiled brat" because of his family wealth that he will inherit pretty soon, labeling Sequoia as a bad parent. Sequoia fired back by saying her son doesn't need to be a topic in the election. This backfired when Child Welfare Services questioned Sequoia's fitness as a parent because her son has a narcissistic attitude of the world around him. Sequoia filed a lawsuit against the Child Services and won, alienating her support base among Mothers, which would swing the Mother vote to Edward McCarthy, which it is the cause of why McCarthy won the popular vote despite being cheated in the Electoral College. Polls showed McCarthy way ahead of the polls. Results On Election Night, where Sequoia went to a Thanksgiving vacation in Vermont, McCarthy was performing very well in both the popular vote and the electoral college. The night was going well for McCarthy until Texas, Colorado, and Michigan split their electoral votes due to popular vote ties, Giving Bismarck the electoral college despite never made it to 270. Bismarck did manage to recapture Oregon, New Hampshire but lost Arizona, Montana, Missouri, and Louisiana for the Comrade Democrats. McCarthy gained the same states for the Comrade Republicans. External Link 2004-2005 Comrade Election - Ka-BooyaCategory:Chawosauria's most Biggest Screwups